gtafandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Websites in GTA V
ひょっとして'Websites in GTA IV'をお探しですか？ このページは''Grand Theft Auto V内のネット上の'ウェブサイト'です。これらのウェブサイトは実在しませんが、殆どのサイトのURLはロックスター・ゲームスが所持しており、実際にアクセスすると公式サイトに繋がります GTAV内には、合計83個のウェブサイトが収録されています。 Interactive sites 作品中重要になるサイト *'Eyefind.info' - ポータルサイト兼検索エンジン。元ネタはYahoo!とGoogle。 *'Dynasty8realestate.com' - 不動産サイト。ゲーム内でも購入が出来る。元ネタはセンチュリー21。 *'Elitastravel.com' - Air charter, used to browse and purchase aircraft. *'Legendary Motorsport' - 車を購入できるウェブサイト。主にラグジュアリーやスーパーカー，ハイパーカーといった車両を扱う。 *'Southern San Andreas Super Autos' - 車を購入できるもう1つのウェブサイト。よりお手頃な大衆車などをとり扱う。 *'Pandmcycles.com -''' 自転車を購入できるウェブサイト。 *'docktease.com' - 船舶を購入できるウェブサイト。 *[[Warstock Cache & Carry|'warstock-cache-and-carry.com']] - 軍事車両を購入できるウェブサイト。 *'Epsilonprogram.com' - イプシロンプログラム専用のウェブサイト。 *'Bennysoriginalmotorworks.com' - ベニーズオリジナルモーターワークス店専用の改造可能車両を購入できるウェブサイト。 *m'ydivinewithin.com' - 自分が本当は何であるかのテストができる山の子供たち宗教のウェブサイト。thechildrenofthemountainでのテストの次の段階を継続するのに使用される。 *'thechildrenofthemountain.com '- 山の子供たち宗教のウェブサイトで、フランクリンは何度かの振り込みと段どりを"通過"後にTシャツを解除することができる。 *'Lennyavery-realty.com '- The official website of Lenny Avery, real estate broker since 1993. Used in mission Extra Commission to get gps coordinates to the destroyable signs. ソーシャルネットワーク *'Bleeter.biz' - ソーシャルネットワークとブログサイト。元ネタはTwitter。 *'Lifeinvader.com' - ソーシャルネットワークサービス。元ネタはFacebook。 *'Hushsmush.com' - 出会い系サイト。会費は$500。 金融系サイト *'Bawsaq.com' - The BAWSAQ stock exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. *'Lcn-exchange.com' (NYSE)- The Liberty City National Exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. It is the only stock exchange website available offline. *'Maze-bank.com' - メイズバンクの公式ウェブサイト。 *'Thebankofliberty.com ('Bank of America) - バンクオブリバティーの公式ウェブサイト。 *'Fleeca.com' (Visa,Capital One/TD Bank)- Fleeca Bankの公式サイト。 *'creditcardconsolidationkings.com - '''A website offering debt consolidation Interactive sites *'Sanandreasdmv.com' - San Andreas DMVの公式サイト。 *'Suemurry.com' - the official websites of Sue Murry. *'Jockcranley.com' - the official websites of Jock Cranley. *'Iwillsurviveitall.com''' - pyramid scheme site created by Bill Binder. *'Cashfordeaddreams.com' - A website where you can trade anything for cash. *'Psychicshoutout.com' - A website where you can consult a fortuneteller. *'Accept-the-chaos.com' - A website about Atheism. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com '- A website describing best practices for the internet. *'Sixfiguretemps.com' - A website where you apply to be a drug mule. *'Proposition208.com' - 医療用コカインについてのサイト。 *'Vinewoodloglinegenerator.com' - A website which allows you to create movie scenarios easily. *'Thepowcleanse.com' - The official website of the pow cleanse diet. *'dr-friedlander.com' - ドクター・フリードランダー専用サイト。 非インタアラクティブなサイト Miscellanous sites *'WhokilledLeonoraJohnson.com'（誰がレオノーラ・ジョンソンを殺したの？） - A site which has a banner about the "Blood on the Rocks" mystery. *myroomonline.net - a deserted social network selling its domain *[[Beseecher|'Beseecher.net']] - crowdfunding based website *'electrotokesystem.com '- 電子麻薬吸引器を販売するサイト。 *'fameorshame.net '（恥か名声か）- TV番組フェイム・オア・シェイムについてのサイト。 *'grainoftruth.net '- website for a organic food market *'himplantsenhancementsurgery.com' - implants and plastic surgery for men *'lossantoscustoms.com - '（ロスサントス税関）website for the car customization shops *'lossantosfreegans.com' - website for Los Santos Freegans,people who reuse other people trash *'minotaurfinance.com '- investment and finance *'sawaterandpower.com'（SA水（と）力） - website for San Andreas water and power department *'stoppayingyourmortgage.net'（） - 予約受け付け中のドメイン。 *'vanillaunicorn.xxx'（バニラユニコーン） - ストリップクラブについてのサイト。 *'visitthealamosea.com'（アラモ海に足を運んで） - 旅行者向けウェブサイト。 *'cultstopers.com '（反宗教者）- San Andeasエリア内の 別々の宗教団体をブチ壊すというサイト。 *'JackHowitzer.com' - Actor Jack Howitzer's official website. *'Righteousslaughter7.com' - ビデオゲームRighteous Slaughter 7のサイトで、最新のゲームトレーラーが取り上げられている。 *'Hammersteinfaust.com' - Official site of the Hammerstein & Faust law firm. *'Merryweathersecurity.com'（メリーウェザーセキュリティー） - MerryWeather私営保全団体の公式ウェブサイト。 *'Kungfurainbowlazerforce.com'（カンフーレインボーレーザー隊） - The official website of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce *'Republicanspacerangers.com' - The official website of Republican Space Rangers *'Princessrobotbubblegum.com' - The official website of Princess Robot Bubblegum *'Yournewbabysname.com'（生まれたてのお子さんのお名前） - 自分らの将来できる子供の名前を提案するサイト。. *'Classicvinewood.com'（懐かしきバインウッド） (IMDB) - 古き良きバインウッド映画の一覧。 *'Therealitymill.com' - The official website of The Reality Mill, producers of famous TV shows like Fame or Shame,Implant Outsource and Rehab Island. *'Junkenergydrink.com' (MONSTER, Rockstar Energy, Red Bull)- The official website of Junk, the well-known energy drink. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com'（インターネットは地獄の入り口）- インターネットに関するノウハウを10代（ティーネイジャー）が学ぶためのサイト。 *'Fruitcomputers.com'（フルートゥコンピュータ） (Apple.com) - Fruit Computersの公式サイト。 *'Ministerinminutes.com'- A website where you can obtain a very advanced diploma within minutes. *'Chainsofintimacy.com' - Chains of Intimacyという名の世界的なシリーズ化ベストセラー書籍の公式サイト。 *'Appropriateassociates.com' - A website that sells professional party guests for your next social event. *'Taco-bomb.com'（タコボム） - The official website for the Taco Bomb restaurants. *'Manopauseadventures.com' - A website where you can book extreme adventures. *'Monetaryscience.us ' - An investment calculator. *'Swallowco.com' - The official website of the Swallow clothing company. *'Abstinentamerica.com' - A website promoting hatred of alcohol. *'Egochaserenergybar.com'（エゴテイサーエナージバー） - The official website of Ego Chaser energy bars.' *'Altruistsunite.com - The website of the Altruists,written entirely in morse code. *'Yourdeadfamily.com (Ancestry.com)' - A genealogy search engine. *'Universaluniform.net (Americanapparel.net)'- A clothing website. *'Preservexskincream.com' - A website that sells skin cream. *'Fabienlaroucheyoga.com'（ファビアン・ラルージュヨガ） - Fabien LaRoucheのヨガサイト。 *'Bedevinweston.com'（デビン・ウェストンに成れ） - Devin Westonのサイト。 *'Bullsharktestosterone.com'（ブルシャークテストステロン） - The official website of Bull Shark Testosterone. *'Toeshoesusa.com'（トウシューズUSA） - Toe Shoesの公式サイト。 * Toiletcleaneronline.com（トイレクリーナー通信販売） - トイレ清掃用品という名目で麻薬を販売するサイト。 * Ammu-Nation.net（アミュネーション） - Ammu-Nationの公式サイト。 * Dark Net（暗いネット社会） - A secret section of the internet used for illegal activities such as drug dealing and weapon smuggling. en:Websites in GTA V hu:Weboldalak a GTA V-ben